Gasolinera
by Gabi C
Summary: Es curioso como alguien puede encontrar todo lo que estaba buscando en el lugar menos esperado. Ligero Creek.


Mira de reojo el salpicadero de su vieja camioneta, maldiciendo al ver como una luz roja parpadea sin cesar. Tiene que hacer una parada, y al juzgar por la flecha que caía poco a poco, tiene que hacerlo pronto. Con una mano saca un mapa amarillento de la guantera, los bordes estaban rasgados y las letras borrosas, pero cumplía con su trabajo de mapa y eso era lo único que importaba. Lentamente busca la gasolinera más cercana.

No era más que una pequeña estructura en medio de la nada, literalmente. Según su mapa no encontraría nada en los próximos diez kilómetros, y por experiencia propia sabe que no hay nada en los anteriores siete. Baja la velocidad, esperando ver la gasolinera en cualquier momento y rogando porque realmente estuviera ahí.

El mapa era viejo, después de todo.

Siente como su estómago se revuelve con incomodidad y no puede evitar exhalar ruidosamente al ver el lugar desierto. No sabe exactamente que estaba esperando, pero definitivamente no era la pequeña gasolinera fantasma que tiene frente a él. Era una simple construcción de un piso, un poco más grande que su propio dormitorio, ventanas oscuras y una puerta vieja. Afuera de dicho edificio habían dos bombas de gasolina.

Mira con inseguridad las únicas maquinas disponibles; estaban despintadas y algo oxidadas, el logo de la empresa había perdido su color brillante y desprendían un fuerte olor a gasolina.

Siendo sinceros, el lugar parecía abandonado.

El pelinegro estaciona su camioneta lentamente, dudando unos segundos antes de apagar el motor por completo. Espera dentro del vehículo, el suave aire veraniego entrando por la ventana y revolviendo sus cabellos, llevándose a su paso el pesado aire que circulaba en su camioneta. El clima seco era tan diferente a la pequeña montaña en la que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida.

Escucha una puerta cerrarse y ve como una persona sale del pequeño edificio. Era un joven no muy alto y de caminar extraño, casi como si tuviera miedo de que el viento se lo llevara volando. Tiene puesto un overall de jean, doblado descuidadamente en los tobillos y con uno de los tirantes caídos. Sus gruesas botas negras resonaban al caminar, levantando tierra al paso y ensuciándolas aún más. Bajo el overall llevaba una simple camiseta blanca… o al menos fue blanca en algún momento, ahora estaba desgastada y llena de manchas negras. Conforme se acercaba más, Craig pudo notar que tenía la cara sucia con grasa de carro, al igual que sus manos, las cuales restregaba nerviosamente contra sus piernas. No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo se quedo mirándolo, tomando en cuenta su curioso aspecto. Debía trabajar ahí, es más, Craig estaba seguro que era la _única_ persona que trabajaba ahí.

Por un segundo Craig se pregunta así mismo como es que el muchacho podía sobrevivir en medio de la nada, pero empuja ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente a favor de preguntarse algo más urgente. ¿Exactamente porque el chico se dirigía hacia él? Casi con curiosidad se baja de su camioneta, observando silenciosamente como el muchacho toma la manguera de la bomba. No fue hasta que el chico puso su mano sobre el maletero de su camioneta que Craig decide hablar.

"¿Qué haces?"

El joven deja de moverse, volteando a mirarlo y parpadeando confundido. Con un mano se saca su gorra verde, la cual tenía un diseño de un alien grabado al frente. Era rubio. No se había dado cuenta antes porque la gorra cubría su cabello por completo. Su pelo era raro, como si lo hubiera cortado con tijeras oxidadas y nunca hubiera vuelto a crecer de forma correcta.

"¿No eres de por aquí cierto?" Tenía un acento gracioso, o tal vez era Craig quien lo tenía. ¿Quién sabe? Igual niega con la cabeza. "Sí, nadie lo es." Le muestra una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que sus ojos castaños brillen pero no del todo. Las palabras del rubio tenían sentido pero al mismo tiempo escondían un doble significado que Craig no podía captar.

Sin decir otra palabra le ofrece la manguera, en un gesto silencioso de que él podía hacer el trabajo. El pelinegro no muestra ninguna expresión mientras acepta la oferta y llena el tanque de su camioneta; ignorando la mirada penetrante del chico, el cual parecía vestirlo y desvestirlo al mismo tiempo, viendo mas allá de la superficie. Tratando de descifrar el enigma que era Craig Tucker.

En lugar de prestarle atención decide observar el cielo, una manta azul impecable que se expandía más allá de lo que podía observar. El rubio sigue su mirada y con esa voz chillona dice rápidamente, "se acerca una tormenta."

Craig lo mira curiosamente, sin mencionar que no había ninguna nube a la vista y por lo tanto dicha tormenta era imposible. Se encoge de hombros y separa los labios para poder responder, cuando el pitido de la bomba de gasolina lo interrumpe. Ambos voltean a verla, la simple frase del rubio perdida en el aire.

Craig guarda la manguera mientras sacaba su billetera, pero una vez más la voz aguda del rubio lo interrumpe. "Solo aceptamos efectivo."

El pelinegro resopla incómodo, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. "Solo tengo tarjetas." Era mentira, _tenía_ unos cuantos billetes arrugados en alguna parte de su guantera, pero no estaba seguro de que billetes eran aceptados en ese lugar.

Siendo sinceros, Craig ni siquiera estaba seguro de en donde estaba parado.

El rubio vuelve a mostrarle esa sonrisa torcida mientras sus ojos brillaban una vez más. "Me llamó Tweek. Por cierto, me gustan tus tatuajes."

Craig casi espera por un segundo que Tweek extienda su mano para sacudir la suya. Por un segundo la nostalgia envuelve su interior, haciéndole recodar que ya no estaba en casa. En cambio se mira a sí mismo, su camiseta blanca de manga corta y cuello V dejaba ver todos los tatuajes que corrían por sus brazos y parte de su pecho. "Ah, gracias. Me gusta tu nombre."

"Lo tuve desde que nací." Fue la simple respuesta mientras el rubio toca su cabello subconscientemente. "Está bien si no tienes efectivo, aceptamos intercambios."

Se lame los labios en un vano intento por combatir la sequedad del aire. "¿Intercambios?"

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa torcida y tímida pero curiosamente atrayente; sus ojos brillando de forma diferente a todas las anteriores veces.

"¿Qué te parece trabajar aquí?"

* * *

**AN:** Lo sé, todo patético pero juro que es Creek… imagínense el resto. Aún recuerdo cuando viaje y descubrí que algunos países tienen "autoservicio" en las gasolineras; por lo que nació este fic- aún no me acostumbro ;w;


End file.
